A Rival: who will win!
by Brytbryt
Summary: When Sakura and the gang come back from vacation,a new student appears and seems to have his eyes set on sakura... what will sakura think of this...but heres the worse part! What will syaoran think of this!
1. Shes back!

**hii! this is mi first story so i hope u like it!**

**disclamer:u dont want to know what this lady ownes of ccs. cause its just crap!**

**rating:T for language later on in the story and some other things**

A RIVAL:WHO WILL WIN?!!!

On one beautiful, sunny morning…..the birds are chirping, people are getting ready for school and stuff like that .But a girl with short light brown hair with light tan skin pulls the pink covers over her head trying to ignore the alarm clock, trying to just….sleep! She gets out of the covers and looks at the alarm clock.

"Too….early…"she said as she stares at the clock

………………………………

"HOEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! IM GOINAAA BE LATE!!!" she yells getting out of bed and running around trying to get ready. _Why do I have to be late today! She thought. I could've sworn I set my alarm clock for 6:50...!!_

As she finally got dressed she got her bag, gym bag, and left her room and dashed towards the stairs. She ran into the kitchen and stopped to catch her breath.

"Good morin…ing" she said but no one was there to greet her back. Her smile went down as she looked up at the board with three names on it. Which said this:

Fujitaka: Business trip for 1 week

Toya: Travel studies to America. Gone for 1 month

Sakura: Staying home

Her jaw dropped to see the board. She just stared in space…till she gasped.

"I'M GONNA BE EVEN MORE LATE!!"

She ran to the door, put on her skates, shut the door locked it (she's not that stupid) and bladed as fast as she could to her school. _I can't believe that dad and onii-chan_ (it means big brother)_ could leave when I didn't know about it...why does this happen to me?? She thought. I can't be late, I'm in high school now!_

When she finally got to the gate she gave a sighed and skated to her locker. Taking off her skates, put on her shoes and sprinted to her classroom. _I just hope I'm not too late!_ She imagined her teacher just yelling at her and she just closed her eyes trying to forget about it. Then suddenly CRASH, Sakura fell to the ground. She looked up to see a boy on the ground also. He had green hair, kind of pale skin and she slowly got up.

"Oh my gosh are you okay?"Sakura asked helping the boy up

He just stared at her and smiled.

"Truly sorry, but I just thought that I bumped into an angel..."he said

She blushed a little at hearing this and just tried to say something.

"Uh…sorry but I have to go to class…so uh bye!" She said and ran to her classroom and shut the door.

"Sorry I'm late." She said

Her friends clapped to her fast speed and she walked to her desk, put her stuff away, and sat down. Her head on her desk she gave a sigh.

"Morning Tomoyo-chan!"

"Good morning Sakura-chan" said Tomoyo

Tomoyo is one of Sakura's best friends; she has black long wavy hair, pale skin and is super nice. Her mom owns a toy company (she's got some dough). Back when they were in elementary school, she would make costumes for Sakura to wear while she filmed.

Sakura turned around and smiled at a boy with chestnut hair and tan skin.

"Morning Syaoran!"

He blushed as he heard his name come out of her mouth.

"Uhhh….morning...Sakura." stuttered Syaoran

Syaoran is one hott dude!! I mean he's got the qualities. The body, brown hair, brown eyes….ya. Ever since he moved to Japan from China, he had a crush on Sakura. He still does but every time he wants to tell her the truth……someone always gets in the way. (Rude ppl much!) But anyway maybe one day, he'll get a chance to say what he wants to say.

"So Sayoran how did your Christmas break go?"

"It was good, I thought about a lot of things…"

"Like what?" asked Sakura.

That was a huge cold chill going up and down Syaoran's spine._ She just had to ask that. He thought. Maybe if I tell her now…that I thought about her, maybe she'll except that._

"Uh…umm…I thought about yo…………..."

"OK STUDENTS TO YOUR SEATS!!" said the teacher opening the door.

Syaoran blushed that was kind of frustrated for not finishing his sentence. But he sat his head on his desk listening to the teacher.

"Alright students, I have an announcement. We have a new student!"


	2. A Rival appears? or not

**Ok chapter 2. I'm slowly getting the hang of fanfiction. So enjoy!**

A RIVAL: WHO WILL WIN!!!?:

CHAPTER 2

A rival appears? Or not…

Most of the students were talking to there peoples saying things like "Like oh my god! I hope he's hott! Or other things like "I wonder if he's emo….." But anyway everyone was excited and talking.

"Class everyone listen!" Said the teacher

Everyone went quiet and actually paid attention.

"Ok you can come in now."

Somebody opened the door to see a boy with green hair, black eyes, and kind of pale skin. (Sound familiar) He walked up in front of the class and standard while the teacher wrote something on the chalk board.

"This is Joey Hara. He just came from Australia. So I want you guys to be very nice, understand" said the teacher

"YES!!"Replied the students.

Sakura eyes widened when she first saw him. Tomoyo was just staring at her confused.

"Do you know him Sakura?"Asked Tomoyo

"Ya I bumped into him earlier today…"whispered Sakura

"Well Joey, why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself." Said the teacher

Joey kept quiet and just stared right at Sakura. Sakura pointed and herself, confused and he nodded. Syaoran's eyes were on fire…giving this dude an evil look. _Why the hell is this guy looking at Sakura!! He thought. _

"Uh...Joey do you understand what I'm saying? Asked the teacher

"Oh yes, sorry there mate," Said Joey in his Australian accent "hi I'm Joey, I like to surf and hang out. But what I really like right now is," Joey pointed at Sakura and she gasped! "that girl right there."

Some of the girl's jaws drop, but Syaoran's dropped harder. Both Sakura and Syaoran were both surprised. He smiled at her and Sakura just kept on being puzzled.

"Hoe?" she said

"Oh terribly sorry there. Said Joey "In Australia what I just did was making a friend…none thing bad there right?" He smiled and the class sighed.

"Ok Joey," said the teacher looking at the clock. "I believe you have taken way too much time. So lets see where you'll sit….oh yes right back there behind Tomoyo-san"

Joey looked at the desk and started to walk towards it. Syaoran just gave him a evil glare as he walked towards his desk… but he stopped and look at Sakura. He smiled and waved. Then went to his desk and put his stuff away, and sat down. Tomoyo looked at Syaoran and chucked for he was still in rage mode._ Why does this dude have for Sakura!!! He thought. But he said that he was just making a friend…but WHO WOULD BELIEVE THAT???_ He looked up and saw Sakura waving and whispered hi to Joey. He banged his head on the desk and sighed._ Never mind…_

As the teacher finally got finished with his sermon and a portion of the students were sleeping…TILL THE BELL!!! The bell rang and the students woke up and ran out of the door and left school. As for the remaining the students (who were slow…) got there stuff packed and getting everything they had for homework in their bags.

"Hey Sakura-san!" Joey said walking to her desk as she got her stuff ready." Hey do you wanna do something today?"

"Uh…" Sakura blushed as she tried to come up with a response.

Tomoyo grabbed Sakura arm and smiled at Joey.

"Sakura and I are going shopping today, just the two of us. I'm sorry but the stores are going to close soon so we'll talk to you later!"

Tomoyo ran off with Sakura as she holds on to Tomoyo and her things. One they were about a block away from the school she stopped to catch her breath.

"Are...pant….you…..okay?" Tomoyo asked.

"Ya, but I should be asking you that."

"Can I come out now" said someone hiding up in a tree beside them.

"Yes," said Tomoyo

Something jumped out of the tree and Sakura screamed. But then it just turned out to be Syaoran. She smiled and he just blushed and couldn't say anything.

"Um….hi Syaoran." Said Sakura

"Hey."

As they finally got to the shopping plaza they sat down at a ice cream shop and sat outside.

"I'll go get us some ice cream." Said Tomoyo

"Wait, I'll come help." Said Sakura getting up from her chair.

"No, no you don't have to. Just sit down, I'll be right back."

So Sakura just sat down and smiled at Syaoran. He was blushing at this and laid his head low.

"Syaoran are you alright?" asked Sakura

"Uhh…ya I'm okay. Why?"

"Your face is all red, you don't look so good." She put her hand on his forehead and, god forbid Syaoran just kept on getting redder and redder.

"Hmmm…you're not warm…" she said

"Ya I'm okay." Syaoran said a little angry.

"Oh…okay…"her voice got low and she kept quiet. Syaoran realized something's was up and he started to kind of freak out.

"Uhh…thanks… for um…worrying about me." He said

She looked at him and smiled.

"It's alright…you really are a good friend Syaoran!"

He was trying to say something but he couldn't put it to words…_Maybe I should tell her now he thought. Since were all alone…_

"Sakura, I uh…."

"Yes Syaoran." She said

"I umm…I lo….."

"WOW TOMOYO THAT'S HUGE!!!" Sakura looked at this bowl of a banana split with chocolate and whip cream.

"Ya they gave me a discount…cause the guy thought I was cute!!" she said and the two girls both laughed, as Syaoran banged his head on the table._ Must I always get interrupted? He thought._

After they were done and the moon came up, Tomoyo said goodbye and left to her house.

"Sorry I can't walk you home today Sakura, but I have something to do." Said Tomoyo disappointed.

"It's okay. I can walk home by myself now. I am in 9th grade after all."

As Sakura and Syaoran walked there was extreme quiet. So much thinking was going on…but mostly from Syaoran. _Okay, he thought. I'm finally alone with Sakura…so I'll tell her now._

"UM!" They both said then kept quiet

"Um…Syaoran…thanks." She said softly

"For what?" he asked

"Well, for walking me home. You always do that when Tomoyo leaves."

"Oh," he blushed "I guess I do…"

They reached to her house and she went to the window for the key. (which was under a flower pot) and she opened the door.

"So…I'll see you tomorrow…"he asked softly

"Umm…ya of course" she blushed and shut the door.

_What…is going on with me…she thought? Why did I blush around Syaoran…?_

"Syaoran…." She whispered

She took off her shoes and went upstairs into her room. She plopped on her bed and closed her eyes. She gave a sigh and looked at her window and watched Syaoran walk away. She turned around and hit her head._ Come on Sakura pull yourself together! She thought. I mean I have school tomorrow! There's no way I'm gonna be late tomorrow!_

She got ready for bed and went downstairs to turn off the lights. Then the phone rang.

"Hello," she said but recognized the voice "Father! Hi how's work?"

"It's going great Sakura-chan," Said her Father "but I'm afraid I have to stay a little while like a month or so…so I'…"

"WHAT!!!!" she yelled

"I'm sorry. But I got a huge complement by the Tokyo University about my job; they want me to go to China about this archeological site. There's something that crash landed there right on the shore, so they want me to go check it out and find out what happened."

"Oh…" Sakura said trying to think of what he just said.

"Why? Cause if you want me to go home I can just….."

"NO!! Don't it's okay I can manage all by myself don't worry."

She said goodbye and hanged up. She slowly went upstairs and fell on her bed and turned off her lights._ I was hoping that Father would come home soon. I do miss his cooking, she thought. _

"I just hope none thing goes wrong…" she whispered and fell asleep.

**That took forever to type...uhh I think i got typers cramp!! but PPZ REVIEW!! it give me confedence..i only have 2 i think we can do better than that ppls...well ttyl XOXO**


	3. Freak out much?

**HII HII HERES CH.3!!**

A Rival: who will win!?

Chapter 3:

Freak out much??

The next day was a nice slow day……well at least for Sakura. She got out of bed and looked at her clock. She then fell off to the floor and jumped back up.

"Wow….I actually…woke up..early..."She said to herself.

So she went into her white closet and got a uniform off her hanger. And started to get ready for school._ I wonder why Joey pointed at me yesterday…she thought. But why did he ask me to go with him somewhere… _(Refer back to ch.2 if u forgot)

"No I must fight on!!!" she yelled

But she paused and opened her bedroom door.

"But from what…."

She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She looked in the fridge to see if there was anything to eat her jaw dropped and signed._ There's..._

"Nonething!" she said shutting the fridge door.

Slowly walking towards the brown table, she sat down thinking of what to eat. Sakura looked all around then saw a basket with a letter. She jumped from her chair and ran to it. She opened it and her eyes couldn't get any bigger. There was fruits of all types and a box of pancake mix.

"PANCAKES!!!!"She yelled and jumped for joy.

She looked at the letter and it said this:

Dear Sakura,

Sorry it took so long, but I told the delivery man to open the house and put the basket in the kitchen. That should last you for about a month or so. There's money in there too so don't be irresponsible and spend it carelessly.

Love,

Your father.

She threw away the letter and got a piece of fruit out of the basket. Chewing on a piece of apple, she turned off the lights and went to the door. She got her skates and put them on and opened the door. She looked at the sky and the sun wasn't even up yet.

"I still can't believe that I woke up early." She said

She then shut the door and skated into the streets. She smelled the nice breeze and looked up at the cherry blossoms._ Ahhh…its gonna be a great day today. She thought._ She then herd her name called out.

"HEY SAKURA!!! WAIT UP!!" said the figure.

So she stopped her skates and it turned out to be Joey. He finally caught up to her and he signed.

"Shelia, you skate too fast…" he said

"Umm… I'm Sakura not Shelia." She said

"Oh it means girl…sorry I'm still getting use to speaking Japanese." He said

"Ah…," She just stared kind of embarrassed "its okay you just transferred."

He smiled at her and stepped closer to her. Her eyes widened at this and she started to blush. Then she pushed him back and skated away.

"Sorry Joey, but I have classroom duty today…so see you later!" she yelled and she skated as fast as she could away from Joey.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When she got to her classroom she went to the chalk board and started to clean it._ Why was he getting so close to me…? She thought. Was he going to…?_

"Ahh…no!!" she yelled and she stepped on a pencil and started to fall. She closed her eyes tightly…but she didn't fall. She looked up to see Syaoran so close to her face. She blushed and he blushed as well. He put her down and she finally stopped blushing.

"Um…thanks Syaoran." She said

"No problem."

They just stared at each other until Joey walked in and broke the silence.

"Sakura why did u run away from me?" Joey asked

"Ummmm…. I don't really know. I didn't want to be late for school today and I had classroom duties…sorry."

"It's okay, oh ya I almost forgot," Joey pulled out a key from his pocket and gave it to Sakura. "Sensei wants you to get new chalk from the closet."

"Kay!" she said and she left the schoolroom.

Syaoran was putting his stuff down and Joey walked up to him and threw his stuff down.

"You like her don't you??" Joey asked

"What-------you think I."

"Shut up," He gave an evil glare at Syaoran "that girl's mine got it, if you lay one finger on her, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to kick your ass!"

"Woohh there, why are you claiming her like a trophy. She's not like that," Syaoran got up from his desk and gave him a smile. "I'll kick your ass before you even lay a finger on me."

At the great comeback Sakura opened the door to see them both glaring. She, puzzled like always walks up to them.

"Is everything alright??" she asked

They both just nodded yes and went to their seats. And both were still angry. So Sakura just sat down at her desk and got her things ready for class.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

For the rest of that day it was quiet. Syaoran didn't talk to her, and the teacher was just giving a study hall. (Those r a pain) But anyway when the bell rang and everybody left the classroom Syaoran whispered to Sakura.

"Ya Syaoran, see you later." She said and left the classroom with Tomoyo.

It was dark when they got to Sakura's house. When they went up to her room, Tomoyo finally said something.

"Hey Sakura, didn't you have a bad vibe today…like between Joey and Li-kun?"

"Well not really, Syaoran told me to meet him at the park tomorrow. He wanted to talk to me about something."

"I wonder if he's gonna tell her…" Tomoyo whispered

Sakura stared, confused…

"Did you say something Tomoyo-chan?"

"Hehe…oh...no lets just go to sleep. Kay?"

"Kay."

Tomoyo went to her sleeping bag, and Sakura went in her bed and she turned off the lights.

"Good night Sakura."

"Night Tomoyo"

_If only she knew…Tomoyo thought. How much Li-kun cared for Sakura. I just hope that Hara-kun doesn't get in the way…_

**OOOO WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT??? BUT ALL OF YOU HAVE TO WAIT. I HAVE TO WAIT AS WELL. MAKING UP STORIES TAKES TIME… **


	4. should i stay or should I go?

**HI HERES CH.4 FINALLY I FEEL LIKE I DONE SOMETHING…**

A Rival: who will win!!!?

Chapter 4

should i stay or should i go?

The next day was Saturday….they had a teacher's work day...meaning...NO SCHOOL!! (For some stupid reason…in Japan…they have school on Saturday, but its only like a half day) So after Tomoyo left Sakura's house, Sakura went up to her room and fell on her little window couch thing. (Ok u know like there's a window and there's like a little couch to sit on while looking and stuff…kind of like that).

But anyway…Sakura gazed at the window and then her cell phone rang…..

"HOEEEE!!!" Sakura said as she falls off her window couch.

She got up and searched for her phone; she found it and answered it.

"Hello…oh hi Syaoran!" She said happily

"Hey Sakura, umm…you ready?"

"Huh," She said puzzled "umm…aren't I meeting you at the park?"

"Uh…well I was going there…but now I'm at your front door."

………………………………………………………………………..

"HOEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! SORRY I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!!!" with that she hanged up and grabbed her shoes and sprinted to the door.

"Sorry Syaoran…I didn't know you would be here." She said and shut the door.

He blushed as he tired to say something…

"Umm… its okay…uh…you look.- good." He said trying to complement her.

"Oh...um..thanks." she smiled sweetly.

She was wearing a pink tank top, dark blue skirt, and dark brown slip on shoes. (Describing fashion is harder than wearing it)

As they were on their way they were both thinking in their minds

_I wonder why Syaoran came to get me…?she thought. I guess its no big deal!_

But on the other hand….it was...to some...

_ARRRGGG!!!!! Why did I go to her house?? He thought. I was on my way to the park, but I went to her house instead???? Do I know the way to her house better than the park!!??_

When they got to the park Sakura ran to the swings and started to swing…how immature…

"Hahaha, hey Syaoran, remember when we were younger, we always came to the park? Almost everyday go on the swings…" she smiled and slowed down her swinging.

"Ya, those times… were fun." He said smiling back, getting on a swing.

"Sakura." He said

"Ya…"

He paused and got up from his swing.

"Be careful," he got up and put his hand on her shoulder. "something doesn't look good. I can feel it, and I think it has something to do with Hara." He put his hand down and stared off into space, and walk towards a bridge.

"Hoee…but Joey is a nice guy. Is something bothering you???" She got up and ran up towards Syaoran.

While running towards him something (I have no idea but an object) made Sakura trip.

"Sakura!" he yelled and sprinted towards her and broke her fall…yet again.

She blushed as she could feel his breath around her neck. He wouldn't let her go. _What's up with Syaoran? She thought. Is he okay… he's never like this._

"Just take my advice…just stay away from him for a while…" he whispered and let her go and he started to walk away.

"Wait Syaoran!!!" she said but he wouldn't stop. He then started sprinting to get away from her…

She watched him walk till he was gone, and started walking towards home._ Why was Syaoran running away from me? She thought…it was like…he was embarrassed or something…I just hope he's okay. For a second there I thought he was going to…_

She stared in space…thinking about what would happen… she gasped and shook her head, and started to run to forget what she thought.

"HEY SAKURA!!" said a voice.

She stopped and turned around to see Joey in a wetsuit and a surfboard.

"Sup Sakura, wanna come with me to the beach?" he asked

"Ummm….."_ What do I do?? She thought. Syaoran just told me to get away from him, and now he's right in front of me!!_ "umm...but I don't have my swimsuit and I……"

"Don't worry about the small stuff," he said "besides I just came back from there. I meant the boardwalk."

"Ok, let's go!" she said cheerfully _Wait what am I saying… Syaoran just told me to…argggg why does this have to happen??_

But it was too late, as they made it to the boardwalk Sakura's eyes lighten up and her mood changed completely.

"Wow!! It's been soooo long since I been here." She said looking all around.

There were shops lining to the side of her that just glowed up wanting you to go in and shop. A little white café was right on the beach that showed a good view of the beach. Sakura followed Joey into a little shop…that was an ice cream place. It looked like one of those soda parlors stuck in the 80s or something. There was a juke box right by the door, booths and tables,…and a long line to top that all off.

"I heard you like ice cream." Said Joey walking towards a booth and sat down.

"You've heard right!" she said and she sat down in a booth along with him.

"I'll be right back." He said and went in line to get ice cream.

Once he was in line, Sakura banged her head on the table. _Oh my god! How am I going to tell Syaoran about this…? She thought. Wait, he doesn't have to know…but I just can't lie to him…not when he did those things to help me…………but why does he think that Joey's a bad guy or something…_

"Hey is everything okay?" Joey asked breaking Sakura's trance.

She looked up to see him with a huge I cream dish… there was chocolate ice cream, vanilla, strawberry with whip cream, caramel drizzled on top, and a cherry. (This is making me hungry.)

"Hoe..? Oh… ya I'm fine, but that's a really big dish Joey!!"

He sat down and gave her a spoon…and she started digging in. (In a very polite way not like a pig or something. When there ice cream in front of you…and its really big…you would probably dig into it too)

"So, Joey, why did you move here from Australia?" she asked

A long pause came from that question. Sakura freaked and bowed her head.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry...I shouldn't have asked that. I didn't mean to….."

"It's all right," he said and took his hand and pulled her chin up to see her face and let go." I moved here for a lot of reasons. Probably for the waves, even though my territory is around Sydney, I thought that it would be better to check out….some more killer ones at some other places, you know what I mean?"

She stared puzzled, knowing of nothing of surfing.

"Umm…sure, I completely understand what you're saying…"she lied

Joey took the last bit of ice cream and put his spoon down.

"You had no idea what I just said did you?" Joey smiled, figuring out her lie.

"Eheheh….ya no idea." She said softly.

They both got up and left the café; Sakura followed Joey till they go to the sand and sat down and stared at the sun. The horizon was a beautiful reddish orange, making the stare nice and romantic…. It's so peaceful you can hear the waves going up on the sand and away.

"You know, Sakura…do you know anything about why I asked you here?" Joey asked

"Hoe?...um...because you're my friend."

He got closer to Sakura, right in front of her face so she could feel his breath.

"Just a little bit more than that." Joey said creeping closer and closer to Sakura.

Sakura blushed nervously till her phone rang. She immediately sprang up and answered it.

"Hello..? Oh hi Tomoyo-chan." She said

"Sakura, you need to come down to the school, there's a cheerleading meeting that Chiharu-chan told me about to tell you. I think you need to go to it, I forgot to tell you before I left….so sor…."

"WHAT!!!" Sakura yelled interrupting what Tomoyo was saying. "Ya…..ya….okay…see you then, bye." She hanged up the phone.

Sakura then started to walk away from Joey, but Joey didn't want her to leave. He ran up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Hey wait, where are you going?" he asked

"Sorry, there's this meeting I have to go to, so I'll catch up with you at school." She said and Joey let go and she ran towards her school.

As Joey watched Sakura ran in the distance, he just plopped onto the sand and stared at the sun.

_I wasn't able to tell her…he thought._

"Maybe next time…" he said and got up and walked away.

**OOO WHAT WAS HE GOING TO SAY!!!??? TUNE IN NEXT TIME….its gonna be a while for me to type so KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING! I have a volleyball tournament so I won't be back till Tuesday. So I'll cram the typing there!**

**Thaxs for reading**


	5. The big game

**HEY PPLS!! WE GOT 2ND PLACE IN THE GOLD DIVISION IN VOLLEYBALL!! BUT ANYWAY…HERES THE CHAPTER!**

A Rival: who will win!!!?

Chapter 5

The big game

When Sakura finally got to the school, the gym doors were locked! Her face expression went from happy….to sad. She turned around from the doors of the school's gym and started walking towards her house. But then she heard a noise behind the bushes of the gate.

"Who's there?" she asked…but no one answered.

She started walking a little bit faster…she heard the noise again…it sounded like laughter. Then three things jumped out of the bush.

"HOEEEEE!!!!!!!!" she screamed and turned around…she signed just to see her friends: Tomoyo, Chiharu, and Naoko.

Just let me tell you about Chiharu and for a few moments of your life. Chiharu has brown hair, brown eyes, and has a boyfriend named Yamazaki. She always has her hair braided up in pick tails to the sides of her head. Even though she in high school, she still collects stuffed animals.

Now to Naoko, she's a weird one. She has brown hair and dark brown eyes. She likes all the ghost stories and superstition stuff. She tries to scare Sakura by telling them in front of her…and it mostly does scare the hell out of her (if there is any hell in her at all). She's also a real smart! But even though Naoko helps Sakura in math, it never works.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The three girls come out of the bushes and burst out laughing…leaving Sakura scared to death…

"Sorry about that Sakura, we just had to do it." Said Tomoyo, who finally stopped laughing, and hugged Sakura.

"Its all right…I guess." Sakura said catching her breath.

"Let's go to my house and talk about the meeting, is that all right with you guys?" Asked Naoko

"Sure!" they all said, and they started walking towards Naoko's house.

As they were walking, they were talking about this so called "big game." Sakura had no idea what they were talking about, so she stayed quiet. When they got to a blue house they stopped.

"Well, here we are!" Naoko said and opened the black gate with a key and let her friends in.

The front landscape had a little pathway towards the door, flowers and bushes on each side of the pathway. Tomoyo and Sakura were glad that her house was "normal." When Sakura asked Naoko what her house looked like, she tried to describe it…but in the end, it sounded very creepy.

When they went inside her house, there was a hallway and a open living room with two couches. They walked down a little hallway till they saw stairs.

"My room is up the stairs to the left," she pointed up the stairs "I'm gonna go get snacks in the kitchen, make yourselves comfy here, kay?" she turned around towards the hallway and went right, into another room.

The three girls walked up the stairs and into another hallway. They walked up to a white door and opened the door.

"This is her room right?" asked Sakura

They looked around to see a bed with blue covers, a little desk with a laptop, and huge book shelf with books nicely organized.

"Yes, this is her room," said Chiharu sitting on the floor "I've been to her house plenty of times…though it's more organized than last time I was here."

Sakura and Tomoyo sat on the floor and started talking. Sakura didn't really pay attention to what Tomoyo and Chiharu were saying; she didn't even know what there were talking about anyway. So why bother listening when you don't even know the subject?

"Hey Sakura!" They all yelled

She flinched and looked up to see a plate with cake, paper plates and silverware.

"Oh sorry guys, I was thinking of something." Said Sakura

"Ok, but seriously why did you miss the meeting?" asked Naoko

A long pause came to this as Sakura kept quiet.

"Ok, I was on my way home from the park, till Joey stopped me and asked me to go to the boardwalk with him and I-----"

"WHAT!!" they all said shocked

"Hoe? Did I do something wrong...I didn't even know there was a----"

"Sakura," Said Tomoyo with her face kind of sad "Syaoran called me an hour ago, he was worried about you; you weren't at your house, you didn't answer your cell phone, nor were you at the meeting."

"Oh….I didn't mean to…but I just wanted to know why Syaoran doesn't like Joey…so I thought if I hanged out with Joey…I could find out why he doesn't trust him."

"It's okay Sakura." Said Chiharu "Sometimes we make mistakes in life, we all do, we aren't perfect you know. So cheer up, you'll have to for the big game in a week."

Sakura smiled like she always did, and everyone was glad. Then Sakura jumped up remembering something.

"What's this big game that all of you are talking about??" she asked

"Oh, it's the basketball regional champion chips, don't you remember??" asked Tomoyo and Sakura nodded her head in a no reply and Naoko and Chiharu sprang up with surprisement.

"YOU FORGOT!!!?????" they both yelled

"HOEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" Sakura sat down with her hands on her face. "I didn't know it was in a week."

"Ok, now you know." Said Naoko

"Sakura, don't you even know were we're going for the champion chips?" asked Chiharu, but once again, Sakura nodded her head.

"Sakura, WERE GOING TO TOKYO TO CHEER!!!" Chiharu yelled and both Naoko and Chiharu jumped for joy.

"Are you serious?" Sakura asked

"Ya we are," Said Naoko "A portion of the students are going to ride the bus there, and guess whose going?"

"Who??" Sakura asked grabbing her cake and started to eat it.

"Joey Hara!!! Isn't he dreamy?" Said Naoko in all lovely-dovey mode.

"Oh, he is? Sakura why don't you ask Syaoran to go?" asked Chiharu

"He probably wouldn't want to," Said Sakura finishing her last bite of cake. "He doesn't really like basketball and Tokyo is really far away from Tomoeda."

The girls left Naoko's house all except for Chiharu, who was staying the night there. Sakura went to her house, with Tomoyo following her; they went up to her room and sat down.

"You know Sakura, Syaoran might come to the game." Said Tomoyo

"Really!!! You think he will??" she asked

"Well yes because…"

_Because Hara-kun _is_ coming. Tomoyo thought to herself._

"Because why Tomoyo-chan?" asked Sakura

"Oh, um….because if you ask him, he'll probably go, and besides I'm going too."

"You are!!?" asked Sakura

"Of course because," she opened her purse and pulled out a cam corder "I have to film you cheerleading!!!"

Sakura fell off her bed and signed. _For some reason, I had a feeling she would say something like that. She thought._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tomoyo waved goodbye and left Sakura's house. Sakura went into the kitchen and grabbed something to eat. She opened the fridge to see food inside.

"How come there's food in here, I've could've sworn I ate everything…"

She looked up to see yet, another note. She grabbed it to read this:

Sakura-chan,

I heard that you're alone for a while and went shopping for you! While on my way there I found a really cute fabric store too! So I'm gonna make more costumes for you, so I'll need to measure you again. See you later!

Xoxo,

Tomoyo

Sakura paused for a moment to think about all the costumes Tomoyo would make...and she banged her head remebering all those costumes from a long time ago...that Tomoyo forced her to wear!

"Heheheheh…that's Tomoyo-chan for you." Sakura said and grabbed something from the fridge.

After eating, she got in the shower and let the water relax her. _Ahhhh…this is feels sooo good. She thought. _As she was showering her phone rang, she pushed her shower curtains and answered it.

"Hello?? Oh Syaoran…um….I'm a…kinda busy right now." Said Sakura

"Huh, with what?" Asked Syaoran, then he started to listen…he listened to the shower running….he blushed furiously.

"AHH SORRY SAKURA, CALL ME BACK LATER!!" with that he hanged up the phone.

"Hoe… hello Syaoran??" she put her phone down and pulled back her shower curtains.

With that matter over with, she got out and blow dried her hair and got in her pink pjs. She turned off her lights and pulled her covers over her and closed her eyes……..but then she opened her eyes and grabbed her cell phone. _I almost forgot to call Syaoran!! _She started dialing her phone hoping he would pick up.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Syaoran was in his room, lying on his bed. _I can't believe I called her while she was in the shower. He thought. Why did I ask her why she was busy??? What ever, I'm just glad that she answered I thought that she was missing or something._

He kept on thinking of what Joey said to Syaoran. _Does Hara love Sakura to the point that he'll fight for her?? He thought. There's no way that he's gonna get her…but what if…_

"Sakura loves him more than me?..." he said but then he blushed about what he just said!! _Can anything eles go wrong today?? He thought._

And with that his cell phone rang and he jumped off his bed and fell to the ground. He got up and answered it.

"Hello??"

"_Hi Syaoran!_"

"Hey…umm sorry for what happened when you were----"

"_Its okay, hey, are you going to the basketball game in Tokyo. I saved you a spot on the bus and I really want you to come… and Joey's coming too. There's lots of stuff to do in Tokyo like---_"

"I'll go." He said after hearing the word Joey coming from her voice.

"_Really, okay see you then!!!" _she hanged up the phone, and Syaoran fell onto his bed, his head in his pillow.

_I can't believe Hara coming!!! He thought. I wasn't gonna go…but now…he's going…I have to make sure that Sakura will be safe from that guy!!_

Meanwhile at Joey's house…..

"Hmmmm…sure Sakura, it'll be an honor to go with you." Said Joey who was on his phone.

"_Great! See you then!" _Sakura hanged up her cell phone. _There, my plan is going to action! She thought. If I get both of them to come to the game…maybe they'll become friends… besides, what could go wrong??_

When Joey got finished with his call, he went by his desk and picked up a picture…a picture of Sakura walking by Tomoyo one day…(the picture was obviously taken up in a tree, for there is a little branch blocking Tomoyo.)

"Let the games begin…" He said and put the picture down and turned off his lights.

**OOO INTENSE… WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?? Well…I'm not sure ether so, REVIEW PLZ!!**


	6. Get your head in the game!

**HERES CH.6!! I think this chapter gonna kill everybody……**

A Rival: who will win!!?

Chapter 6

Get your head in the game!

As a week flew by…the game finally arrived! The bus was packed full of people, just like they pack those Mexicans on those buses…. (If you are offended by this ….we apologize in advance...) But anyway…the trip was long and seemed like forever! There was absolutely non-stop talking during the whole bus ride!

"Sakura, isn't this exciting?" asked Tomoyo with her camcorder

"Yea! I'm so excited that were going to Tokyo, "she turned around from her seat were Syaoran and Yamazaki were sitting. "right Syaoran!?"

Obviously, he was listening to her conversation….weird huh?

"Ya, I guess." He said and gave her a smile

She blushed a little and sat down; he signed and closed his eyes…till his cell phone vibrated.He took it out and it read 'message.' _A text? He thought._

_**Hey Syaoran!**_

_**Aren't you going to tell Sakura that you like her? Don't worry, I won't record it or anything, Even though I want to, but when are you gonna tell her?**_

-**_Tomoyo_**

Syaoran blushed at the message and replied back to Tomoyo. Yamazaki turned his head to Syaoran and slowly went right by his ear to read the text message.

"Hey Syaoran what does it say?" asked Yamazaki

Syaoran blocked his phone like it was his life support!! He stopped blushing and Yamazaki just started laughing.

"It—It's nothing okay…just a text message."

"Fine whatever." Yamazaki said and turned on his black I-pod and returned back to his own world…of music.

Tomoyo looked at her cell phone, reading the text message that Syaoran sent to her.

**_I'm not really sure if Sakura's ready for that. I think she like Hara or something. Tomoyo, do you know if she was with him lately? For the past week, she's been kinda distant…and I feel like it's my fault._**

_**-Syaoran**_

_Syaoran, it's not your fault! She's just been really busy with everything… heck she didn't talk to me all that much with all of her cheerleading practices lately! So don't worry about that, kay! I'm not sure about Hara-kun…he seems to have a fan club that was started by a portion of the girls though, that's all I know, sorry!_

_-Tomoyo_

She sent her message to Syaoran, and Sakura looked at Tomoyo and with a confuse sigh, & she just stared at Tomoyo.

"Who are you texting to Tomoyo-chan?" she asked

"Oh nobody important," She lied "do you know how much longer were going to be on this god-forsaken bus!!?? I feel like I've been in here for like, ever!"

"Just a little while longer I think," Sakura said patting Tomoyo's back " this is how loud it gets when your with the cheerleaders and the basketball team, I guess your not use to it."

"Ya, you're right on that one." She said laughing

They both laughed and started talking about other things. Joey was sitting right behind Syaoran with a basketball, tossing the ball up and down. When Joey was in P.E one day, shooting baskets, & he was asked to be on the basketball team. So far, in a little bit of time, he is the star player on the team with making more than thirty points per game!

"Hey Joey, how many shots are you gonna make this game?" asked one of his team players.

He stopped tossing the ball and put it down. Syaoran kinda tuned in to what Joey was saying.

"Oh, one of these nights, I'm gonna score more than baskets mates..." he whispered to his team.

"OHHHHHH!!!" went the whole team and just started chanting Joey's name

Syaoran banged his head on one of the seats in front of him… his jaw dropped so low to the ground. It made him kinda nervous about what'll happen after the game, at the hotel._ Why did he say that? He thought. There's no way in hell that he's gonna score…AND IN THAT KINDA WAY!! Besides, Sakura's smart enough to know……_he looked up to see Sakura.

"Hey Tomoyo-chan, isn't Tokyo the capital?" she asked

"Sakura, ya it is….what did you think it was??"

"Umm….I'm not sure, I thought it was Izumo or something." She said and put her head on the window, as Tomoyo patted her head for encouragement.

Syaoran signed and worried just a little bit. _I sure hope she's smart enough he thought _and he closed his eyes and started to sleep.

"Hey Syaoran……Syaoran…." Said a voice

_I keep on hearing my name…he though_t..._ It's nothing. _He went back to his dream…

The person stood on their seat with their knees and looked at Syaoran.

"SYAORAN!!" yelled the person

Syaoran sprang up and caught his breath. He looked up to see Sakura, she smiled at Syaoran and he blushed at one of her beautiful smiles.

"Were here!" she said and went back to her seat. "Go look; you have a window seat after all." She said sitting down and started looking at her window as well.

He looked to see huge buildings, compared to you, you'd be an ant. There were right lights and signs everywhere. All the students look and were astonished by this sight.(For some students who live in a town, this huge city…makes their town… puny.)

"It's so…bright." Sakura said staring at the window.

"Yea, it is." He said

The bus was loud and both of their friends were occupied with something…so they were in some way…alone. So Sakura and Syaoran talked a must themselves by the window.

"So, Sakura, why did you ask me to come with you….I mean I-I-I'm not saying that in a bad way….its-it-sss just….um..."

"It's okay," She said turning her head toward Syaoran through the side of the seat. "I asked you cause I thought it would be fun! Were allowed to roam around a part of Tokyo, till curfew at the hotel…well at least…that's what I heard."

She smiled at him to not make him worry, and he blushed…and slowly smiled back. Syaoran kept on getting closer and closer to Sakura till he felt her breath.

"Sakura….I have something to tell you…"he whispered "just close your eyes."

"Okay…"she whispered back and closed her eyes

"Sakura…I…" he whispered as he was slowly going towards her lips. "Sakura…I lo-."

Suddenly the bus driver slammed on his brakes, causing both Sakura and Sayoran to fall back into their seats.

"_WE ARE TERRIBLY SORRY ABOUT THE SUDDEN STOP,"_ the speakers on each side said, that was the voice of the bus driver. "_WE ARE PLEASE TO INFORM YOU THAT WE HAVE ARRIVED AT 'CHEERY RESORT!'"_

At that, the students ran towards the door of the bus, cramming themselves even more at the door. The bus driver opened it and THE RIVER FLOODED!! (Meaning the students.) Almost all the students left the bus, leaving some of the students walking slowly off the bus.

Sakura got up from her fall and stood up and walk towards Syaoran (who was still on the ground).

"Syaoran, you okay??" she asked helping him up

"Ya, I'm okay."

"So, what were you gonna tell me??" she asked

"Uhhh…." He paused for a moment to put the words from his brain, to his mouth. "it was… that I-I l-l-o-."

"Come on Sakura!!!!" Tomoyo said from the end of the bus.

She ran towards Sakura, grabbed her arm, and ran towards the bus doors.

"I got our stuff, so let's go check out the hotel!!"

Sakura ran with Tomoyo, (for she was forced to) turned to look at Syaoran.

"SORRY SYAORAN!! TELL ME LATER OKAY!!" she yelled and went off the bus.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Syaoran walked off the bus and got his things from the storage. _I can't believe I almost told her he thought…and that we almost…_

He banged his head on the bus trying to forget about that moment in his "history of attempts." _MY GOD I WAS SO CLOSE!!!!!!_

He removed himself from the bus side and walk towards the large white building. _There's no way I'm gonna let Hara do that to Sakura he thought…… not when I came that close to her…_he blushed a little remembering about that moment…but he shook his head and went towards the automatic doors.

"There's no way I'm gonna let some jerk fool around with the one I care for…" he said to himself, and went inside the hotel.

**Very intense…what will happen next?? I gonna need some reviews…cause I already have ch.7 almost done….SO IF YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT...REVIEW!!!! hhahahahahahhhaahahaha ok thanks for reading!!**


	7. Sitting, Waiting, Wishing

**Hii here's ch.7!! ENJOY!!**

A Rival: Who will win!!?

Chapter 7

Sitting, Waiting, Wishing…

Sakura ran all around the lobby with her eyes everywhere. She looked up where a glass ceiling had a gorgeous view of the stars, then she ran to the fountain that was a ball flowing down with water…to a square that was supporting the ball, and the water flowed down to a circular bowl. Sakura stared at the fountain for a while…then she ran, passed the sofas that were all around her left and right, to the glass elevators.

"TOMOYO-CHAN!!! THIS WAY!!!" she yelled waiting by the doors.

"KAY!!" she yelled back with the bell hopper pushing the cart that was filled with all of their stuff.

"Tomoyo-chan, isn't this place awesome?!" she asked

Tomoyo got up to Sakura and pressed the up button for the elevator.

"Yes, it's so huge! I can't believe we made that much money from those fundraisers to get some hotel like this…"she said getting inside the elevator door, followed by Sakura, and lets not forget that bell hopper. "Heck, this is a RESORT not a hotel!"

The elevator went up and Sakura's eyes opened and went to the glass wall to see the view of the lobby. She looked down to see Syaoran with his bag walking towards the elevators. She waved to him hoping that he would notice.

Syaoran walked towards the elevators thinking of his plan to get Joey away from Sakura for this whole trip. _Ok, he thought, if I just watch over her a little…and hang out with her…everything should be good. Huh?_

He looked up to see something waving at him…then he blushed to notice it was Sakura. He can recognize her from anywhere. But anyway, he smiled and waved back.

"That's Sakura for ya." Said someone who was behind Syaoran.

He turned around to see Joey with the rest of the team. He smiled while Syaoran kept his serious face.

"Well Syaoran, I didn't know you would be here…" he said

Syaoran just kept on walking till some of Joey's team players blocked his path; he turned around and looked at Joey.

"I had a change of plans, that's all." He said

"Oh, is that just it?? Or is it that you wanted to see Sakura cheer??" asked Joey.

Syaoran almost forgot about Sakura being a cheerleader. He started blushing imaging her in her uniform….he just turned around and walked past the other players.

"No, Sakura asked me to come, so I came." Syaoran said coming towards the other elevator doors. The doors opened and Syaoran went inside and pressed some button and waited. Before the door closed Joey held the door.

"Don't forget Syaoran, Sakura's MINE! There's not that many chaperones here, so if you get in the way of things …it's not my fault… if you get hurt, got it?" he asked

"Completely…" Syaoran said and the doors closed and the elevator went up.

As Syaoran was going up…he just kept his serious face of anger. _Now I have to protect Sakura! He thought. There's no way that he's gonna kick my ass …because I'll be the one doing that!!!_ He looked down and saw Joey and Syaoran smirked at him, Joey just turned around, and walked away.

…………………………………………………………..

Sakura and Tomoyo went up to the fifth floor and walk around the blue hallways. The doors were painted a white and the carpet was a sandy type of color.

"Tomoyo, doesn't it look like the ocean floor?" Sakura asked

"Yes," she said stopping at a white door that said '5220'. "it kind of does." She got her key out and opened the door.

"WOW!!!!!!" Sakura said running into the room.

There was a small pathway leading to a room with two beds, with green striped covers. The carpet was light blue and there was a sliding glass door that opened up to a balcony.

"Tomoyo, we also have a big bathroom!!!" she said opening the bathroom door.

Tomoyo just started laughing, and so did Sakura. But the laughs died down and Sakura walked to her bed and plopped on it. Tomoyo was slowly putting her things all organized in drawers.

"Sakura," said Tomoyo finally putting her things away. "lets go check out the hotel, I mean, we still have time before the meeting at the lobby." she help Sakura up and they walk towards the door.

"If they have a pool Tomoyo," Sakura said opening the door. "we should go and check it…." She looked to see Syaoran right in front of her, with still his serious face.

"Sakura, I really need to talk to you." He said

"Umm…ok…" she said "But I was just about to go to…"

"Go ahead Sakura." Said Tomoyo pushing her out the door. "Besides, I still have work to do, with your uniform and some others…so I'll catch up with you later."

Sakura waved goodbye and walked with Syaoran down the hallway. Sakura looked at Syaoran as she was walking to see him rather...angry. _Is Syaoran alright? She thought to herself. He seems angry…DID I DO SOMETHING WRONG!!!!!! It must have been when…_she thought about when Tomoyo made her leave the bus, leaving Syaoran alone…. She closed her eyes and stopped walking.

"I'm sorry!" she said.

"For what?" he asked

"About leaving you on the bus….I should've said no to Tomoyo-chan…so I'm sorry." She said and looked up to see Syaoran smiling.

"It's okay, she is your best friend after all." He said and he walked towards the end of the hallway.

_But…I just don't want to have 1 best friend…she thought._ She ran towards Syaoran and grabbed his hand.

"Syaoran, I don't have just one best friend…." She said smiling at him. "You're my best friend too."

He blushed at what she said, and he smiled back. Syaoran took her hand and they both holded eatchother's hand. (Cute!)

"Sakura, follow me." He then sprinted down to a door, with Sakura still holding his hand. They dashed up stairs till they got to the top.

"Umm… where exactly are we going??" Sakura asked.

Syaoran opened the door and walked through it. Sakura looked and saw the whole view of Tokyo. She let go of Syaoran's hand & started running around in circles and laughed with amazement. It was the roof of the hotel.

"I found this when I was looking around." He said

"Syaoran, this is awesome!!" she said walking towards the fence of the roof.

She put her hands of the chain-linked fence and stared in space. Syaoran walked up to her and stared off into Tokyo as well. But then started to look at her. _She thought that I was…her best friend. He thought. Maybe she does like…me…_

"So, Syaoran" Sakura said turning toward Sayoran. "what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

_Crap!_

"Um….it was about Joey… I think you should-."

"Stay away from him right?" she said

_She finished my sentence!!_

"What do you have against Joey!??" She asked

Syaoran was shocked to see how serious she was. _She doesn't know that…he's gonna try to hurt her. He thought. I have to tell her…but…_

"Sakura Joey is trying to-."

"To what? Be nice, Syaoran, Joey is trying to fit in…it's only been a month since he came and during the whole time…you been disliking him!"

He wanted to say something...but Sakura just kept on going.

"Syaoran! The reason why I asked you to come…the real reason was to…" tears started streaming down her face. "WAS SO THAT BOTH OF YOU WOULD GET ALONG!!!"

She fell on her knees and started to cry. Syaoran banged his head on the fence…obviously angry at himself. _Why did I make her cry? He thought. I didn't want her too………she looks so sad crying…I just have to make her stop!_

"Sakura, I'm sorry okay…." Syaoran tried to hug her, but she pushed him away.

"Just give me space for a while, okay!" she yelled and she ran towards the door and slammed it.

(I was gonna end it there…but no! it was so sad…I'm kinda crying now!)

…………………………………………………………………….

Sakura ran down those stairs and down the hallway. _Why won't he just understand? She thought. Why is he so mean to Joey… is he jealous or something?? It's only been the first night…and there's so much drama!!!_ She closed her eyes to try to forget about what happened but then CRASH!!!!! Sakura bumped into someone, causing them to both fall.

"Are you okay?" she asked

She looked up to see Joey. Joey helped her up and hugged her…as she was still crying.

"I should be asking you that." He said

"Joey…its Syaoran, he thinks…that you're a bad person! I just don't understand at all….why does he think that?"

He let her go and offered her to walk back to her room. She nodded and they both walked.

"I'm not really sure about that one." Joey said "He's like a wave….get too close to it…it gets you under the current…too far… and you won't catch the wave…"

"Oh…so what should I do then?" she asked.

He ignored the question, Sakura stopped and pulled out her room key from her pocket.

"So, this is your hotel room?" he asked

"Ya." She said smiling. "What room number are you staying at?"

"I'm one floor above you… so if you need anything, I'm up at anytime, kay?"

"Okay!" she said opening her room door. "See you later!"

……………………………………………………………………….

When she shut the door, Joey took out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down her room number. _Can't forget this room number…he thought._ Then he walked up to the elevator and went up to his room. He stopped at a door numbered '6210' and opened it. Inside were some of his team players watching TV with some popcorn.

"Hey Joey," said one of his friends. "how did your plan go?"

A long pause came to that, he walked to one of the chairs in the room and sat down.

"Very smoooooth…." He said

Then everybody started laughing, cheering at Joey's success.

"At this rate guys, I'll have her by tomorrow's game victory…" He said

He got his bag out and pulled out his picture of Sakura. _I'll have you Sakura…he thought. Even if that Syaoran of yours gets in my way…_

**That's the end of ch.7…..it gets more and more intense from here…SO PLEASE REVIEW…and stay tuned….**


	8. Hands down!

**HERES CH.8! Hope you like it!!!**

A Rival: Who will win!!?

Chapter 8

Hands down!

When Sakura went into her room…no one was there. _I wonder where Tomoyo went? She thought. It's not like her to leave like that._ She lied on her bed and closed her eyes.

_Where am I………_she kept on asking herself. In her dream there was nothing but darkness.

_Where am I…………_

"SAKURA!!!!!!!" someone yelled

"_Who's there…?"_ She looked around, but she couldn't see anything.

"Sakura, I'm sorry………so sorry. I didn't mean to let this happen!!"

_What's to happen…who are you?? _

Sakura ran, trying to look for the voice…till RINGGGGG!!!!!!! She woke up from her dream to hear her cell phone ringing. She picked it up and answered it.

"Hello…oh Tomoyo-chan…HII!" she said

"_Sakura, are you still with Syaoran?"_

"Um…no I'm not…something happened." She said

"_Huh? Are you okay?" Tomoyo asked_

"I'm okay," she immediately said "where are you at?"

"_I'm at the meeting; I thought that you were going to go, but you weren't answering your phone…I called you like five times…but…"_

"Hoeee!!! I'm so sorry Tomoyo- chan!!!! She said falling off the bed…

"HOEEEE!!!!!!!!" she screamed and crashed on the carpet…

"_Sakura, you okay??!" asked Tomoyo _

"Ya, I'm fine….I thought that Syaoran would catch……."

_WHAT AM I SAYING!! She thought. I just got into a fight with him…… and now……I want him to break my falls!!! Well……he always did catch me when I fell…_

"_Syaoran would catch what??" asked Tomoyo_

"It's nothing…I'll see you when you get up here...bye!" she then hanged up the phone and got up from her fall. She then walked to the sliding glass door and opened it, and walked outside. She looked at the night sky…feeling the cool breeze through her hair.

"Why doesn't Syaoran just believe me??" she asked herself "Well…." She thought of when she kept of blabbing, not letting Syaoran talk his side of things.

She looked at the sky, the stars were very dim…...all except for one star.

She held her hand to her chest, folded, and began to pray. _Star, please, tell Syaoran that I'm sorry………I should've listened to his side of things…_

_Syaoran…_

Tears started to drip down her cheek. _Why am I crying?? She thought. Its okay Sakura…he'll forgive me…I hope._

Meanwhile upstairs Syaoran fell on his bed, with the lights off. _I can't believe I made her cry………Sakura, I'm sorry._ He got out of his bed and went to his glass door and opened it. He looked outside to see the city, and then looked down to see…her. He started to say something….but put his hand over his mouth.

"_Just give me some space okay?!"_

That sentence kept on repeating in his head over and over again.

_Sakura, he thought……Sakura I'm so-_

"Hey Syaoran-kun!" yelled someone at the door.

Syaoran jumped from the balcony and went to the door. He turned on the lights, and opened the door to see Eriol, and Yamazaki.

"Eriol is rooming with us, the other rooms are filled up." Said Yamazaki plopping himself on a bed.

"That's cool, hey Eriol did you go to that meeting thing?" asked Syaoran

The black haired boy walked in the door and put his stuff down by a seat in the corner.

"Ya, it was boring, turns out they want curfews due to the other guests in the hotel. So they're saying that it has to be 10:00."

"WHAT!!" yelled Yamazaki throwing himself up.

"You didn't know that?" said Eriol

Syaoran sat in the chair, just ignoring their conversation. He stared in space._ I should text or something. He thought. That way, she won't be that mad at me._ He got his phone out of his pocket and started to text.

"For the millionth time Yamzaki," Eriol said standing up with Yamazaki "the reason why they have curfews is because-."

"I DON"T CARE!! They shouldn't have it in the first place, I mean, why have it when we are just gonna break it??!"

"My god you're dense! Syaoran, help me out on this one." Eriol said.

They both looked at him, he was still texting. Both of them tip toed to him and moved their heads to his phone.

"So, Syaoran, just who are you texting to?" asked Yamazaki

Syaoran jumped off his seat and fell to the ground. But he got back up and pressed send on his phone.

"It's nobody ok." Said Syaoran

"Sure." Both Yamazaki and Eriol said

They laughed at Syaoran as Eriol turned off the lights.

"We should go to bed, its curfew." Said Eriol

Syaoran and Yamazaki looked at each other and got a pillow and chucked it at Eriol.

"Hey what gives?" Eriol yelled out.

But they didn't listen and started bashing him with the pillows they had.

Meanwhile...

Sakura opened her eyes and walked into the room. Tomoyo was sitting there, knitting some of the cheerleading uniforms.

"Why were you out there so long?" Tomoyo asked

She walked past Tomoyo and pulled out her pjs.

"I wanted to see the stars…they were really pretty tonight." She made up.

"Oh, I see….well, what about you saying "Syaoran" every minute outside then??" Tomoyo asked.

She froze…_Oh my god! I said that. She thought. I-I didn't mean to do that!!_

"Ummm…gee…umm…" she looked around to think of an excuse and looked at the alarm clock. "Hey look at the time; we should get some sleep…NIGHT!"

Sakura immediately turned off the lights, and pulled the cover over her and started to make a fake snore.

"Sakura…..put the lights back on." Tomoyo demanded

"ZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzz..." she fell asleep

Tomoyo gave up and put the uniform down, and got in her bed.

"Good night Sakura." She said and fell asleep

_Finally……Sakura thought. But why am I thinking of him more often…Ok! The next day, after the game…I'm gonna ask Joey for his help. Maybe he can find out if Syaoran…if he…lik- Wait…WHAT AM I SAYING!!!!!_

**Ok end of ch. 8 I have a tournament tomorrow….CLOVERLEAF!!!! Yay… are # 5 in the State of Florida…so wish us luck! GO BEARS!!**


	9. Let the games begin!

**Hi I haven't updated in a while…but here you go!**

A Rival: Who will win!!?

Chapter 9

Let the games begin!!

The next day, the big game began! The stadium was filled with so many people, cheerleaders were cheering, and the crowd roared for their team. Syaoran stared at Sakura, who was waving her pom-poms doing a cheer.

"Syaoran!" Tomoyo yelled

He turned his head to see her with that stupid camera of hers. He put his hand on the lid of it.

"Must you make a video?" he asked

"Of course!" she said pulling her camera back. "I mustn't miss a single thing of Sakura in that cute costume that I design myself!!"

"Whatever." He said

She looked at him, worried. _Just what happened between Sakura and Syaoran? She thought. I hope nothing bad between them…that would be really bad!_

"Hey Syaoran, what are you going to do with Sakura after the game?" she asked

He fell off the bleacher. _Why must she bring up Sakura!! He thought. I don't really want to think of her right now…I'm trying to give her…space…or whatever you call it._

"Nothing." He said

"Well," she said getting right up in his face. "you should go around the city with her, tonight!"

"WHAT!" he screamed.

She laughed as he became embarrassed.

"Anywho…when are you going to talk to her?…She was really upset when I came in the door last night."

_She was…upset…at what? He thought. I tried to tell her about Joey…but…why is she so persistent of getting me and Joey to be friends?? _

"She wanted space." He said watching the basketball players run down the court. "I just didn't want to make her sad…because of me…Tomoyo….can I ask you something?"

"Ya, what is it?" she asked

"Could you tell her that….I'm sorry…for what happened?"

"What!?" she asked

It was too loud to even hear the person next to you. People were screaming and jumping as there was only 8 seconds on the clock and their team is only one point to victory.

"Go Warriors!!" cheered the cheerleaders.

Joey was on the court, waiting for the ball to shoot the winning basket. He looked at Sakura, which was cheering with her pom-poms. He didn't get the ball, so he went up by the hoop, it was two seconds on the clock.

"Shoot!!" screamed the people in the bleachers

And the player shoots……..

Hits the backboard…. Joey jumped in mid air….and

SLAM DUNK!!!!!!!!!

The crowd was going crazy. They were all screaming and shouting…as Syaoran covered his ears…hoping that he wouldn't go deaf by this stupid crowd. The cheerleaders ran towards their winning team and cheered! Joey saw Sakura and started to walk towards her.

"Hey Sakura." He said

"Hmm."

"Were having an after party, a lot of people are going…but the main party room is at 6210, you in?"

"Sure sounds good!!" she said walking off the court.

"See you then!" he said waving

"Kay!!"

When she left, Joey gave a thumbs up to his friends, and they picked up Joey and chanted his name. Syaoran looked at Joey, giving him a glare…a glare of which that practically says "There's no way…"

"Tomoyo-chan!!!" yelled Sakura.

Syaoran saw her coming and started to break for it, but Tomoyo clinged onto his arm, and he turned around.

"Now's your chance to apologize to Sakura." She whispered to him.

She let him go, and Tomoyo waved at Sakura.

"Hey Sakura, you did really good cheering today!" she said

"You think so? It wasn't my best…"

"Oh no! I caught it all on film…whatever you do, it's always film material!" Tomoyo said pulling out her camera.

Sakura fell to floor of surprisement; Syaoran hesitated…but didn't move. She got up and sighed.

"Ok, I'll leave you guys alone…I'll see you at the hotel Sakura!" Tomoyo said and walked away.

Sakura looked at Syaoran, and he was looking at her.

"Umm!" they both said…

They looked somewhere else and turned to each other.

"I'm sorry!" both of them said

A long pause came to that, Sakura walked closer to Syaoran and dropped her pom-poms.

"You are?" she asked

"Ya…I didn't mean to hurt your feelings…"

"Oh…its….okay…I guess, I should listen to you sometimes too. She said

"Ya you should…wait!! I mean-th-."

"Its okay…hey, there's a party tonight, you want to go with me?" she asked

"Huh?"

"It's the party to celebrate today's victory, at room 6210…meet me there kay?" she picked up her pom-poms and started to skip away. "SEE YOU THEN SYAORAN!!"

_Wait…what just happened here? He thought. Did she just…forgive me…?_

"YA!!!!!" he said jumping up and down.

He stopped jumping, so he wouldn't embarrass himself anymore, and left the arena.

* * *

When Sakura got back to the hotel, she got to her room and started getting ready. 

"Hey Tomoyo, what should I wear to the party?" she asked

Tomoyo sprang up from her bed and went into her bag and pulled out a pile of clothes.

"Wear this….no this…no no no this!!"

Tomoyo threw clothes at Sakura and the clothes were piling on top of her. Next thing you know she became the cloth snowgirl.

"Hoe!"

"Sakura, where are you?" Tomoyo asked

She saw the pile of clothes and looked through them.

"Oh there you are!" she said helping Sakura out of the clothes pile.

"Thanks…I'll wear this one…" Sakura said holding and outfit.

"Kay!" she said falling onto her bed.

Sakura was getting ready while Tomoyo was on her phone, talking to Eriol, who she has a crush on…

"WHAT!" Tomoyo yelled out

"_You didn't know? I just found out myself…I suggest you stay away from that party. Don't want anybody to get hurt."_

"But Sakura's going to that party…"

"_Make sure that she doesn't go either, even though were not in school, I been hearing rumors…and it is the last night in this resort…people are doing stupid things." _

"Tomoyo-chan! I'm leaving!" said Sakura and she shut the door.

"Sure, I'll tell her." Said Tomoyo "Hold on."

She put her phone down and went to the bathroom door and knocked on it.

"Sakura, you almost ready?!" asked Tomoyo

The door creaked opened; she looked inside…there was nobody.

"She left….SHE LEFT!!"

She ran to her bed to her phone.

"Eriol, what room number is the party at?" Tomoyo asked

"_There are a lot of rooms…but the room that many people were talking about is 6210."_

"What's so great about that room?"

"_Yamazaki said that it's an exclusive room…that you can only be invited by the captain of the team…and that's-s"_

"Joey!" Tomoyo said "I got to go get her! Bye!"

"_Be careful…curfew is almost here."_

She hung the phone up and ran to her door, and sprinted as much as her legs could carry her, down the hallway. She stopped at the elevators and waited for one. When the elevator door opened, there was a teacher.

"Its curfew time and I suggest you go back to your room." Said the teacher, which was pointing to the hallway.

She then ran towards her hallway, and opened her room. Plopping on her bed, she got her cell phone out and dialed a number. _Please pick up! _

"_Hello?"_

"Syaoran! Sakura's needs help!" yelled Tomoyo

"_What! What happened!?" _

* * *

Sakura got up to the party room and knocked on the door, no answer. She waited a little bit and knocked again.

"Umm…is anyone there?" she asked

The door creaked open and she went inside. It was dark, and she felt the wall till she got into an opened area.

"Um…is anyone there?" she asked again.

"Hello Shelia…" said someone turning on a light.

_Joey! She thought. Wait where everybody is else?!_

"Umm…where is everybody…I thought the party was-."

"It is." Said Joey turning off the lights, he got up from his chair and walked towards Sakura. "You didn't know that it was exclusive party?"

_Syaoran, where are you!!? She screamed in her head._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"_Its room 6210 please hurry!!" Said Tomoyo and she hung up._

_Why did I listen to her this time…he thought. Great! Sakura, hang on!!_

He got to the room and banged on the door. No one answered; he put his ear to the door.

"Hoeeeeee!!!!!" screamed Sakura

"SAKURA!!!" he yelled and tried to open the door.

_Damn! It's locked!! Fine then plan B! _He kicked the door and it flung open. He ran inside, the door slammed shut and his eyes widened. Joey had Sakura pined to the bed as she tried to break free, there was blood dripping from her arms and legs.

"Syaoran…" she said and fainted

"Sakura!" he yelled

"Shut up will you." Said Joey letting her go. "I didn't even start yet, now if you excuse me...-."

Syaoran punched him in the face and he fell to the ground.

"Why don't you shut up and give me Sakura back, or else!" he said clenching his fists

"And what if I don't..." Joey said getting up and wiping the blood from his face.

"If you don't, your gonna be IN A WORLD OF PAIN!"


	10. Two lovers: One victor!

A Rival: Who will win!!?

Chapter 10

Two lovers: one victor!

The battle between two lovers has begun! Joey started to walk up to Sakura, but Syaoran ran towards her and picked her up.

"There's no way, I'm gonna let you touch her." He said with a serious look.

He put her down on the bed, smiled at her…then turned to Joey.

"Why did you give her those cuts!? What did that accomplish!" he yelled out.

"She wasn't listening to my demands…I had to do something…or else she wouldn't cooperate with…"

"That's enough!!" Syaoran yelled out and kicked him in the stomach.

Joey flew like a basket ball that was tossed up in the air and slammed onto the wall. He got up and cracked his neck, like it was nothing…

"Is that all you got?" Joey asked

Syaoran's eyes widened, that was his kick…his very special kick that will set anyone soaring like superman and slamming to the ground like a pancake! Joey started to laugh and snapped his fingers, next thing you know…two of his friends come out…from nowhere and grabbed Syaoran.

He tried to get out of the hold….but one has him in a head lock and the other tied his legs.

"I thought you were tough, Syaoran-kun." He said kicking him in the stomach.

The pain rushed all over his body, as he continually hit him in the stomach…till blood came out of his mouth. They pushed him to the ground…he was gasping for air. Joey walked up to him and picked him up by his shirt.

"I need Sakura…without her, there's no life to me."

"What...huff….do…you mean?" Syaoran asked.

"You see, Syaoran, when I first came to this school…all I wanted was to hurry up and go home, so I can party with my friends." He said throwing Syaoran to the ground. "Sakura…help me realized that I can party where ever…and have fun…so I'm just doing my thing…so I suggest you leave me alone!"

"no…" Syaoran said pushing the other guys back, and untying his legs. "She's not….just some play toy…she's….she's…." he stuttered, and closed his eyes. "SHES SOMEONE THAT'S MENT TO BE LOVED!!"

He got up and ran towards Joey and punched him in the face, and Syaoran jumped back, still whipping off the blood dripping from his face.

"Love?! Just what do you know about love!?" Joey snapped back.

While Syaoran and Joey were fighting it out, Sakura opened her eyes and stared around.

_What…happened? She asked herself. All I can remember was Joey turning the lights off…and he was about to…!!!_

She looked at Syaoran, who was blocking Joey's punches…her eyes widened. _HE CAME!!! Syaoran…_She tried to get up, but didn't have the strength to do so. _Syaoran...I'm sorry._

* * *

"I know everything about love…and what to do with it!" Joey said kicking Syaoran. "So tell me Syaoran, what do you know about love…when you can't even get a girlfriend!!?"

Syaoran grabbed his foot that almost touched his face, and hanged on to it.

"Love is something special…something that's meant to be good…and I was going to ask her tonight….but no! You already screw that up!" he screamed and he picked up Joey's whole body, and threw it to the wall.

His friends, who finally got into the scene, ran to help Joey.

"Joey, I think you should give up." said one of the two. "This guy's serious."

"No way…I'm not giving up…this girl…THIS GIRL IS MINE!!" Joey said slowly getting up and running towards Sakura.

Sakura, who finally was able to get her body to move, sat up on the bed and tried to reach her hand to Syaoran.

"Syaoran…don't let him do this, please…" she whispered.

Syaoran grabbed her and pulled her close to him. Joey started running towards the two. Syaoran set her down and told her to wait; she nodded as he walks towards Joey. He blocked him from coming towards Sakura.

"There's no way…I'm gonna let you LAY A FINGER ON HER!!" He said

They both went to punch each other…and the power went out…

"It's over…" Syaoran said

The lights then started to flicker…and all you could see was Syaoran standing up and Joey, on the ground, with blood dripping from his mouth.

"She isn't yours." Syaoran said walking towards Sakura.

"Syaoran, I'm-m..."

"Its okay." He said picking her up. "You don't have to say anything, let's just get your cuts bandaged."

Still in his arms, Sakura laid her head on his shoulder as he walked towards his room. Some people opened their doors, then immediately shutting them. When they got to Syaoran's room, Eriol and Yamazaki weren't there.

"Where are they?" he asked

"Umm…Syaoran…"

"Yes Sakura?"

"Um….you can let me down now." She said blushing.

Embarrassed himself, he let her down and she went and sat on a bed, looking at the cuts and trying to wipe the blood off her body. He got a towel and watered it down and wiped up her bloody wounds as well.

"I'm sorry." He said "I couldn't make it in time…" he said bandaging her legs.

There was a long pause between them, till Sakura's phone rang.

"Hello?" she said waiting for a reply. She jumped at surprisement when she recognized the voice. "Tomoyo slow down….what happened?"

"_Well to start off, YOU WERE ALMOST RAPED BY THAT JERK JOEY! Second, I can't order room service, and to top that all off I'm stuck with these two idiots in my room!!" Tomoyo screamed out._

"Tomoyo, calm down…who's in the room with you?"

"_Yamazaki and Eriol. There acting like two year olds, so far they broke one of the beds from jumping on it soo hard! Sakura, please save me from these idiots!!" _

"Umm…sorry Tomoyo, I'm still not in walking shape. I have to stay here tonight, kay? Bye." She said hanging up the phone.

Syaoran blushed a little, knowing that Sakura staying in the exact same room as he was. But he controlled himself and finally finished the bandaging.

"Thanks…Syaoran." she said getting up, but then lost balance.

Syaoran caught her and she looked in his eyes, and started to blush. _Syaoran…I think I do…I thought I didn't…but now…I can actually look in your eyes, and stare…I…_

Sakura put her head against his chest and closed her eyes. He blushed a little but picked her up and sat on the bed. She fell asleep as he watched her, he stroked her hair, knowing that his one and only…was safe…He kissed her head and closed his eyes.

"I love you….Sakura…" he said softly.

The next day….

The day of departure…everybody went on the bus and headed towards home. Syaoran and Sakura sat next to each other, while many people started to talk about what they've seen last night. Sakura walked on crutches for about a week till she could finally get back in her cheerleading routine. As for Joey, he slowly matured during his time of…detention- every- day sessions. But after apologizing to Sakura for everything that happened, he left on a plane, towards his home.

For the past weeks, everything was just normal. Sakura talked to her friends, while she tired to be herself around Syaoran. At the school, the cheerleaders waved their pom-poms trying out a new routine.

"Go warriors!!" they said throwing their pom-poms.

Their coach blew her whistle and dismissed the squad. And immediately, the cheerleaders ran into the locker rooms and screamed for joy! Sakura, who was the normal one, picked up her things and sat under the cherry blossom tree.

_So many things have happened…and that thing…that night…_she started to think of that night…when she heard Syaoran confess his feelings for her. She got up and started walking. _Ok! I'll go look for Syaoran and tell him what I feel too! _But when she started walking, she bumped into someone, instead of falling; she fell onto the person's chest.

"Ah! I'm sorry." She said

She looked up to see Syaoran, smiling. She smiled back and he hugged her.

"I've haven't talk to you all day today." He said letting go.

"Ya, sorry about that…I didn't mean to. Um….Syaoran…."

He stood there as she blushed and closed her eyes.

"Remember that night…when I was sleeping in your arms?" she asked

"…Ya..." he said blushing…remembering that moment.

"Well….what you said…was that true?"

He stood there…knowing what he told her, hoping she wouldn't hear. _I thought I said that in my head! He thought. But now…what do I do? I guess…its time to say._

"Yes." He said "I do…I'm sorry for confusing you like that…but I gotta go now…so see you later." he started to run.

Sakura tried to catch up to him, but couldn't. She stopped and took a deep breath.

"SYAORAN….I DO TOO!!!" she screamed.

He stopped and turned around. She dropped her pom-poms and ran towards him.

"I love you too Syaoran…I just didn't know it…I thought there was someone else…but what I didn't know was that…" she jumped and he picked her up. "…That it was beside me the whole time."

He touched her face, she smiled to him. He started to get close, till Sakura kissed him on the cheek and started to run.

"Maybe next time!" she said winking

He blushed and ran after her. They ran across the grass and passed the school gates.

_No matter what…_they both thought.

_We'll always be…_

_Together…_


End file.
